Talk:Puzzle Boxes
Puzzle Solutions This seems like a good place to begin migrating the various puzzle solutions from There's Something in the Sea page. This would help clean up the TSITS article and provide more in depth information on the puzzles in an appropriate format. Alternately, each puzzle solution could get its own page and be linked to in the appropriate puzzle section. Suggestions are welcome.--Gardimuer 18:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) it seems for metal box 1 we should shay wich color e goes where. that is being a rising problem.--rainpelt :I honestly can't remember the details of level one, beyond the password, "redqueen." If you have more information about the way each button must be moved to get to the center, or the color of each cypher letter in sequence, feel free to add it. --Gardimuer 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How do you turn the pages of Ludwidge's journal? When I click page one, the book just closes. -- 11:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) : :D Did you try clicking on the tabs of paper around the edges of the diary? That's how you're supposed to do it.--Gardimuer 13:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: The only tab I noticed was the one I used to open the book. Once I opened the book, there were no tabs to be seen. -- 11:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::There should be 7 white tabs sticking out from the edges. :::You click on one to open the diary, then if you want to go to a different page you have to close the notebook first and click on a different white tab.--Gardimuer 23:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Metal Box Level 3 Erm, not sure where to put this, I'm a bit new to wiki's. Anyway, in chess there is something called a knights tour, it is where you have to try to move a knight using its 'L-shaped' moves so it can touch every square on a chess board. If you google 'knights tour 5x5 solutions' you can find examples of what I mean. I only think of this because in his recordings lutwidge says the the next part of the journey has 64 steps and is 8 by 8, this is a chess board, and he also says that the red pawn seeks to derail the knights tour. Sorry if I put this in the wrong place or something, but I hope it is something to think about. :Nah. This is definitely the right place! :I know what you mean about the "Knight's tour." It seems like Lutwidge left clues everywhere relating to that in his notebook, and in the recording from the second level of the metal box he mentions "the white knight's journey." I know the 2K BioShock forums had a long discussion about it... I really hope the puzzle becomes solvable soon so we can see if our speculations are correct.--Gardimuer 09:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) i can solve it, give me every refence of the whit pawn. this is a... form of chess. --rainpelt solved it. can someone find out where the white pawn lives? the location is the answer? --rainpelt :Hi rainpelt, :) Thanks for your interest in the puzzle boxes stuff. Actually, we already have (almost) all the info about solving the various puzzles on this wiki. As for your question about the location of the pawn... that is referring to the "Red Pawn" who is actually Jeremiah Lynch. His location, or the location of the "dolmens" he feigned interest in, are somewhere in Ireland.--Gardimuer 04:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) These solutions are useless They give English answers, when the whole thing is in a cipher. The old ones from TSitS were much better.--Hypnocake 15:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :It is a common fallacy to point out problems without offering any solution. :I really don't know what you are talking about. Maybe if you explained what you meant, I could try to improve the page to meet expectations. :If all you want is some help translating the cypher, all you have to do is click on the [[A Child's Garden of Cyphers|'numerous embedded links']] that all point to the [[A Child's Garden of Cyphers|'Child's Garden of Cyphers']] page, which has every good decoder on this site.--Gardimuer 19:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Puzzle Box Level 4 Inman's new message references a sunken u-boat off the coast of Denmark referenced here http://www.uboat.net/boats/u336.htm . Notice how it was captained by a Hans Hungry? Would someone be so kind as to mention this new information on the main page, I would but I'm kind of new at wiki editing. --Whiteadder 07:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I will add it I suppose. I have known about the U-boat name ever since the... eh, "accidental hack" situation on the 2k forums (as seen in this thread). I was going to wait until the next part of the puzzle became solvable before adding that info. --Gardimuer 08:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Puzzle Box Level 4 Riddle 4 Could the answer be 'Rapture'? --OneMind 11:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :The riddle says "Know ye the point". I think the answer will probably be coordinates in some form. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::How about the coordinates of Rapture? --OneMind 22:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Hm...Well, I have this theory that the coordinates of the sunken wrecks in the riddles will make three points in a triangle around Rapture- "The Triangle within the Triangle." Looking at Mark's map in Phase Three, I'm guessing the third point, the point where the Skytrain went down, will be a little west of Rapture. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I looked at the frozen triangle outline. I'm thinking that maybe it went down near a town, because the cipher doesn't fit numbers. So, handy-dandy Google Maps, it might have crashed at Reykjavic or Keflavik.--Hypnocake 01:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :The cypher can be used for numbers too- for the first riddle we could enter "U336" by making the numbers into letters. To open the Lunchbox puzzle letters had to equal numbers as well. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::There is a possible way to find the corrdinates on the Phase 3 page, November 30. --OneMind 02:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Puzzle Box Level 4 Riddle 5 Could the 'red pawn' be Carleton Rede, the 'pack of lies' the Frozen Triangle, and the story told in Reykjavik, be 'Ragnarsson'? --OneMind 22:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :The "Red Pawn" is Jeremiah Lynch, and I'm guessing his "pack of lies" is his book on Dolmens. I don't think the "tale they tell in Reykjavik" is about Ragnarsson, because the story of his journey did end in tragedy. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I went off of the word "tragedy" (generally a story involving someone dying), and, since the opposite is comedy (ends with sex, which eventually leads to children), I wanted to try the name "Surtsey" from The Frozen Triangle: the island that actually did appear off the coast of Iceland. I put it into the cypher, but when I entered it into the puzzle (could only enter first 10 letters) the puzzle froze and the only button that seemed to do anything was /r/; and even then did nearly nothing too. - Me 21:48, December 5, 2009 (EST) :Nevermind - I tried it again entering anything, and it always freezes. Also, the last button you push is what seems to work (it blinks but doesn't input anything). - Me 21:57, December 5, 2009 (EST) :::So, the box is broken? -- 22:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the plane that Jack was on was the C-47? that would mean that the coordinates are acually right above Rapture. user:Samsam424 :No, Jack was not on the C-47; that was a military plane. Jack was on Apollo Air Flight DF-0301. Are you talking about the answer to riddle four? The coordinates for that are a bit west of the coordinates Jack was given to crash the plane. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What about that new book that just appeared? Could that have the answer? --OneMind 11:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey this is Surfusa from bioshock2forums.com. Great job who ever did these answers, but i found them a bit late... I just wanted to note that Jermiha Lynch sent some letters with other names, like the fan letters. Maybe those papers are the pack of lies but i cant find out the answer.--Surfusa Boobytrapped ?? Did Lutwidge ever say that these things were boobytrapped? An easy way to solve them can be to cut them open and look at the mechanism. There should have been at least one that got damaged, wouldnt function and Meltzer was forced to do that (possibly to get help if he was mechanically challenged - and the puzzle would be solving the mechanisms guts instead of the outside). Actually, if they were boobytrapped and Lutwidge was a known 'nut', then many people (Meltzer included) might be rather wary of having anything to do with these toys (as the 'nut'; might try to prove himself 'superior' by intentionally killing whoever tried to play the games - instead of cutting them open and defusing them as HE would have done). Testxyz (talk) 16:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :I always thought the mechanism (especially the one for the cube box) were too much complicate to just cut open the boxes and make them work by wiring the right parts. Lutwidge was indeed a complicate man, still I do love that kind of lunatic in BioShock. :D :Pauolo (talk) 17:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have to go back and look at when Lutridge made up the puzzles (they mention one strangely being sent to Meltzer when Lutridge was supposed to be in the loony-bin). If by the time Ryan had rejected him, he may have (in the way unhinged people sometimes are) trying to prove to himself he was the smarter(est) one, and not caring about leading anyone to Rapture anymore - rather something like a boobytrapped kaboom to anyone else involved. :Testxyz (talk) 08:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC)